This project develops and evaluates a cognitive behavioral approach to prevention of high risk sexual and drug use behavior among Hispanic, Black, and non-Hispanic White women in the Miami, Florida area. Grounded in the health beliefs model and social learning theory, the intervention to be tested is intended to facilitate female empowerment, which coupled with education on HIV/AIDS risk factors, is hypothesized to reduce the incidence of high-risk behaviors. The intervention covering twelve hours over a period of six weeks will consist of 6 small group meetings led by trained peer leaders. Areas to be targeted include HIV/AIDS knowledge, cultural/social high risk factors, and skill building in assertiveness and negotiation taking into consideration relevant racial/ethnic and cultural norms. Outcomes to be affected include high-risk sexual behaviors, drug use practices, AIDS knowledge, self-efficacy, assertive/negotiation skills, sexually- transmitted disease status, and HIV status, including knowledge of one's own status and that of the sexual partner(s). Data will be collected primarily through self-reports, with measures repeated at pretest, weekly during the intervention, immediately after the intervention, and at 3, 6, 9 and 12 month follow ups. Varying methodological strategies are proposed to enhance reliability and validity of the self-reports. The sample will consist of a total of 600 Hispanic, Black, non-Hispanic White women, 18-45 years old, from the Miami, Florida area. Participants will be recruited from agency sites (detention centers, drug treatment centers and family service clinics [including county public health units and STD clinics]). Subjects will be randomly assigned to either treatment or control groups. Data analysis will employ analysis of variance and groups. Data analysis will employ analysis of variance and structural equation models appropriate to level of measurement of the dependent variable to examine the immediate and long term outcomes and behavioral impacts of the proposed intervention as well as to assess the general applicability of the intervention across the ethic groups. Using a 3x2 design, the overall effectiveness of the proposed intervention in each ethnic population will be assessed. This study compares outcomes of interest between women randomly assigned to treatment and control groups in each racial/ethnic sub-group. Results from this study will contribute to the existing limited data base regarding effective strategies for preventing the spread of HIV infection among culturally diverse women.